Photographs
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Pictures are great for blackmailing which is why Luna has so many of them. In fact she has eight of them of the same person.


**A/N: This is my entry for The Village Square Challenge forums. The theme is blackmail. I always thought Luna is kind of evil so I wrote this. Please enjoy this lil' story. **

In the back room of the Tailor Shop sat two sisters. One of them was knitting while the other flipped through a stack of photos. Occasionally the sister that was knitting would glance at the other. Thoughts ran through her head as she saw her sister smirk. When a devilish look appeared on her sister's face, she couldn't take it anymore, so she spoke out.

"A-are you s-sure this is a good idea?" her quiet voice said, barely above a whisper.

Her pale pink haired sister turned to look at her and smiled. "Of course I'm sure. I'm doing us all a favour and after this you can have Julius all to yourself."

"I- I don't understand w-what you're saying" she stuttered as she blushed a light shade of red.

Her sister rolled her eyes and thumbed through the pictures once more. "Don't lie Candace, I know you have a crush on Julius even though he made fun of you when we were young and made you like this," she gestured toward her sister. "You know it IS his fault that you're so shy and self-conscious now, right?"

Candace looked down toward the ground, all of what Luna said is true but she couldn't help it. She couldn't control her feelings!

"L-Luna, I still don't t-think this is a good idea, you might hurt" Candace started but stopped when Luna glared at her. She bit her lip and turned back to her knitting.

Luna's eyes glinted slightly as she carefully counted the pictures and deposited them into an envelope. "Don't worry Candace, I won't cause any harm to her. I'll just give her a little warning, besides these pictures will do _all _the talking" she stated as she walked toward her room leaving Candace alone to worry over the result.

xxx

In Caramel River District, the young farmer is busy taking care of her crops and animals. It is a really bad day for her. Her cow had accidentally stepped on her while walking out of the barn, she had absent-mindedly cut herself with her sickle and her chicken is sick. She just hopes that tomorrow would be better.

xxx

Luna woke up and immediately checked under her pillow, making sure that the envelope was still there. She sighed with relief when she felt the smooth corners. She got up, went through her normal morning routine and went into the kitchen to see her sister already sitting at the table, knitting, while waiting for their grandmother, Shelly to finish cooking their breakfast.

"Morning Grandma, morning sis," Luna greeted as she sat herself down next to her sister. Shelly replied with a bright 'hello' while Candace nodded, still looking down at her work.

Candace glanced toward her grandmother. Seeing that she was still busy, turned toward Luna. She bit her lip and took in a big breath of air before questioning in a low whisper, "L-Luna, are you g-going to do it today?"

"Yeah, I might as well get this over with. The sooner I do this the sooner I get Gill to myself," she grinned. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

Candace blinked. Technically Gill wasn't her guy; from what she heard, Gill thought Luna was an annoying _little_ girl but she wouldn't dare tell her that.

Shelly walked towards them and they both stopped talking, putting fake smiles on their face to keep their grandmother from asking questions. "Here you are, you two. Be sure to eat every bite, a good breakfast helps maintain a healthy lifestyle."

Both sisters nodded and went on to eat their breakfast, both lost in their own thoughts. Once they finished, Candace headed to the front of the store, towards the sewing machine as Luna went to get the envelope.

Checking once again, she made sure all the pictures were there before heading out, waving goodbye to her grandmother and smiling sweetly at Candace.

Slowly she made her way to Caramel River District, going over in her head what she was going to say to Angela.

xxx

Angela sighed as she cautiously fed her chicken the animal medicine. Wing was still sick and she was starting to worry. Patting Wing on the head, she left her inside the coop and headed out to tend to her other animals. As much as she wanted to stay and watch over her sick chicken, her other animals needed to be taken care of as well.

She was halfway finished milking Nutmeg when she heard soft footsteps walking up the hill that led from Waffle Town to her farm. Turning her head, she spotted Luna walking slowly, a creepy sort of smile on her face. It seemed really weird for Luna to be heading this way, the two of them had never gotten along well. Mostly it was because of Gill. Luna had a crush on Gill and he is her best guy friend so they hung out a lot, usually with Elli, but Luna always thought the two of them were dating. The fact that she herself had a little crush on him didn't help the matter.

"Hello Angela!" Luna greeted, her voice faked cheerfully. If she had a choice she would rather meet her elsewhere, she hated this place.

"Hello Luna?" Angela replied still confused still as to why Luna was here and why she sounded so cheerful. "Do you need something?" she asked as she finished milking her cow.

"Hmmm not really, I just wanted to show you something. I got these really nice pictures and I thought you might like to see them" Luna replied, a big grin on her face. This was going the exact way she wanted it to!

"Oh, okay than. Just let me, ummm, I'll be right with you" she said hastily as she went to brush all her livestock.

"So what pictures do you want me to see?" Angela asked as she put away her brush.

Luna smiled, she didn't suspect a thing! She carefully took out the envelope and poured out the pictures. Her smile widened as she handed over the pictures.

Angela took the pictures, still wondering what Luna was up to. She glanced at the first picture and her eyes widened. Quickly she flipped through the rest of the photos.

Luna fought hard not to start laughing at the look on Angela's face. She just wished she had a camera!

"W-where did you get these p-pictures?" Angela exclaimed as she clutched them, her hands shaking. Where did Luna get these pictures? She was sure no one was there when those events had happened.

Luna's eyes glinted evilly as she took the pictures out of Angela's hands. "Is something wrong with these pictures?" she asked, her voice sounding innocent.

Angela took a deep breath before demanding, "Luna, tell me where you got these pictures!"

She shook her head. "I can't reveal my sources."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Pictures make excellent blackmail items, don't they?" Luna smiled her eyes bright. "Promise me that you will keep away from Gill, Toby and Julius" she said, her voice all happy and cheerful.

"Especially after you've shown me those pictures you think I'd promise you _that_?! You have got to be kidding me," Angela retorted.

"Well if you _don't _promise me that then I'll guarantee that you won't have _any_ friends afterwards," Luna replied, waving the pictures in front of Angela's face.

Angela sighed; she really had no choice, even if that meant not being able to hang out with Gill anymore or Toby or Julius, not that she hung out with them anyways. At least then she'd still have friends.

"Alright Luna, I promise you. I won't hang out with Gill anymore and I won't be anywhere _near_ him" Angela promised, her voice sounding drained and tired.

"Good to hear, I'll be going then" Luna said before turning around to leave.

"W-wait, the pictures-"

"Oh the pictures, I'll be keeping them just in case you break your promise." With that said Luna smiled at Angela and walked off.

xxx

"So Angela promised she'd stay away from Toby?"

"Yeah but I can't guarantee Toby will keep away from her."

"That's okay Luna; I'll be keeping an eye on him myself. He asked me out this morning! So if things go the way I want them to be then I can watch him myself."

"Glad it helped you too and thanks for helping me get the pictures."

"No problem, it wasn't that hard anyway."

"Well thanks anyway, I'll see you later Renee."

"Bye Luna and thanks!"

xxx

Back at Leaf Ranch Angela hugged her cow. She felt really upset but maybe she deserved it. It was her fault. She never should've kissed all the bachelors on the Island and told them she loved them too.

**A/N: I hope you like it and that my grammar isn't too bad. Review please :D**


End file.
